whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
House Aesin
House Aesin is a noble sidhe house affiliated with the Unseelie Court. A Lessen in Aesin Their names are many. Alfar, sidhe, dreamlords... but none of them matter. They are the Aesin, proud guardians of the Dreaming. They exist because they never let the road of pain and sorrow weaken them. From the hard journey comes strength; the strength to never surrender to the darkness even at the cost of their lives. Aesin Lexicon * Aesir/'Vanes': Mortal name for the Ancients * [[Alfheim (CTD)|'Alfheim']]: Arcadia * Ancients: Tuatha de Danaan * Bifrost: Bridge/Trod that connects Arcadia with Midgard * Heimdall: Bifrost's Guardian * [[Jotunn|'Jotunn']]s''': Fomorians * '''Midgard: Earth * Ragnarök: End times that lead to the rebirth of the world * [[Volvas|'Volva']]: Wise one; woman versed in the Arts and acting as a spiritual leader History The Mythic Age Just as other Kithain, the Aesin see the Mythic Age as a joyful age, but unlike them, the house also looks back upon it with sadness and contempt. Yes, the mortals had not yet rebelled, but the fact is that Vengeance Night took place during this age. For the Aesin, this age was one of blood, war, and injustice. Glamour flowed freely across the realms, but unlike others, the Aesin refused to immerse themselves in too much power and waste Glamour without cause; they were not corrupted. Maybe that is why they fared batter in later years? Gods * From the''' Tales of Maria Magdalena Sofia Aesin''' "Long ago, during the Mythic Age, our parents still walked amongst the fae of this realm. Now, whereas the Celtic culture knew of the old ones as the Tuatha de Danaan, the mortals of the far north knew them as Vanes. With the passing of time, the Vanes court met with another gathering of Gods, the Aesir. Where the Vanes were peaceful, the Aesir were a court intent on waging war. In this case the war was directed mostly at the evil Jotunns, known as Fomorians in Celtic lands. The biggest difference between the two was that the Vanes had the ability to utilize magic, but the other court lacked that ability. The Aesir looked upon their sister court with envy and, while never trying to take the knowledge from them, they desired it more than anything. For a long time, the two courts kept peace between them, but when the Aesir killed one of the Vanes because of her witchcraft, a war broke out between them. It was a bloody one, only coming to an end when it was decided that the two courts would join and become one. From this joining sprang the War Order Aesin. At least that is what the story tells us." The Sundering With the passing of one age comes a new. The world entered into a time of hatred and disbelief not long after mortals found iron. They hunted the fae for eternal power and wisdom, but for a time the Aesin fought back, and unlike in other parts of the world, they managed to calm them. Secretly they withdrew, leaving only memories of themselves, as the newly created Escheat bid them do. These memories, although twisted by mortal minds, came to the surface when mortals began to worship the Ancients, now known as the Aesir. Once more, the Aesin moved among mortals as they did in the Mythic Age... as gods. Glamour flowed to them again but ended when the war against the spreading faith called Christianity began. The house gave some of their knowledge freely to the mortals who worshipped them. Soon thereafter, Vikings began to rage across the world. You understand, now, why one of theorist Viking attacks recorded was against a Christian church. It is true. The Aesin were behind the attack. Nevertheless, the Vikings soon created their own agendas as well. Many of them founded new kingdoms and created what they saw as a vast empire. But in the shadows, the Aesin governed their actions. The Shattering For the first time since they came into existence, the Aesin lost a war. Although their kingdoms converted to Christianity, there were some mortals who still believed in them, so some of the house stayed to protect them while others fled to the Summer Lands or Alfheim. What happened with the emigrants to the Summer Lands is unknown to the house; a mystery that waits for an answer. The Aesin stayed in Midgard as long as possible, but when the High King declared the withdrawal to Alfheim, they obeyed without question. The Interregnum Because of the Mists, the house knows little of this era. Some of the skalds recall Castle Aesin in the dark mountains of Alfheim, clothed in ice and snow. At the feet of the mountains there was a vast forest. This was the house's domain, their kingdom. From there they ruled their subjects and trained while they waited for the day when there wold once more be need of their services. Beneath the full moon they danced among the trees, enacting countless rituals that would strengthen them. Some have vague memories of a war, where a young Ailil led an uprising and forced the house to besiege them in a cavern. Needless to say, the rebels were defeated. It seems they used the repercussions of the war as an excuse for exiling the other houses. They would be Aesin's eyes and ears in Midgard. Unfortunately, this tactic failed as they became both blind and deaf to what was happening in Alfheim. Second Resurgence Just like in the elders' stories and prophecies, a crimson star appeared on the skyline. The house dispatched a patrol of hunters and warriors to the Forest of Lies, but they never returned. Some remember a battle not far from the borders of Alfheim. From such memories, many believe the Jotunns are coming and they must do whatever it takes to stop them. The Missing Queen Disaster struck as the house walked the Silver Path along Bifrost. Without warning, foul creatures, most likely the Fell, attacked them and chaos erupted. During the battle, Queen Ragnelf vanished without a trace. Questions about her fate remain unanswered. Some have left on a quest to search for her, and if they succeed, they will receive a large compensation. The house needs Ragnelf's guidance in quenching the darkness. Until she returns, High Lord Magnhildr rules House Aesin. Shattered Dreams The plan was to return to their ancient homelands and make their stand there. These dreams were shattered when the Dreaming placed most of the house in Concordia. Speculations arose that since they found these lands during the Sundering, it was their duty to now protect them. None of the house knows the truth, but the Dreaming must have placed them so that they could restore fae society. Madness has spread throughout commoner society, and commoners now believe that they can sit on thrones and rule what is rightfully Aesin's. This must end. All the fae have their place to fill in fate's grand design, and the commoners must learn their true place. If not, the fae will lose and the Jotunns will rule after Ragnarök. Aesin Life Aesin life is not easy. Each day brings with it new trials to overcome. Since the dawn of the Dreaming, although they have tried to live "normal" lives, those of Aesin blood have acted as guardians against the Jotunn Dream. Most of them prefer to live in natural settings since it reminds them of their ancient home. Still, there are those who have begun to adapt to the city lifestyle as well. In the new life they now live, the Aesin still carry their old traditions. The women rule the home while the men perform the hunt and war. They share different responsibilities and by doing so they become more than a house, they become a family. The Curse The Aesin hate their mortal flesh. They consider it a curse from the Dreaming to repay them for the atrocities committed on Vengeance Night but don't understand why it has effected the other sidhe as well. It is true that it protects them from Banality. However, why must the Dreaming be so cruel? The eternal beauty and godly appearance they had in Alfheim is lost, and many fear that their new host bodies will pollute their minds and cause them to go insane. Rumor has it that it has happened once already. The truth is that their minds are as strong as ever, but mortal flesh limits them. In order to stay sane, most of the Aesin see mortal bodies as mere clothing. They now have the opportunity to study mortal society, and this is something they must do right now if they are to ever subdue them. In time, they will kneel to Aesin superiority. True Faith During their return, no Aesin sidhe took the body of a Christian mortal. Ever since the war against the Christian religions during the Viking Age, members of the house find the faith repelling. If faced with Christian True Faith, the sidhe must roll their Willpower, difficulty 6, or immediately withdraw from the scene. The Virtue Council With the founding of the House, their lives changed. Following the path of destiny, Queen Ragnelf created the Virtue Council. Nine Aesin sit in the council with a majority of Unseelie, as the court with the most members has more seats on the council. Currently there are six Unseelie and three Seelie that occupy the seats. Their purpose is to decide on matters of grave importance for the house and to act as judges during special trials. Connection to Nature Every flower, mineral, animal, and beast has a beautiful soul. Unfortunately some, as is the case with Jotunns, do not understand what it means to have one. The fae of House Aesin are convinced that the Dreaming's true magic lies within themselves. When they can connect with the inner essence of their souls, they become equally powerful to those who came before. Nature is the perfect place for this process. It is purifying for their minds and hearts, and they feel safe among their most loyal subjects, the animals. Men & Women Aesin men dress in furs and robust clothing so that they can go into battle with ease. Aesin women dress in elaborate clothing, usually with runes embroidered along the arms. In their culture, jewelry and weapons measure their status. Their jewels are made of amethyst, silver, gold, and bronze. Mothers tend to have the most jewelry. Women In Aesin society, each woman plays a large role in day-to-day business. Men revere them as honorable life givers, matriarchs, and wise knowledge-keepers. Most of them tens to spend their lives studying the transcendent powers of the Dreaming, while others become Volvas. They are the caretakers of the old, the children, and the dying. Never wavering, they go where there is a need for them. Women raise all Aesin childlings, teaching them discipline, responsibility, and loving by the virtues. All these things they do, and still they find time to fight Jotunns and govern others. The burden is heavy, but they endure. Look at Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld: the Norns... three women in whose hands the fate of all lies. If that is not proof of women's capabilities, one will never find any. Aesin women tend to follow one of the professions below. * Volvas * Mothers * Skalds Men Aesin men have large muscles, gleaming eyes, and long gold-brown hair that falls down their back and upper torso. They take everything they do even more seriously than the women of the house do. Their responsibility is not only to fight the Dark Dreams, but also to provide their family with what it needs. One never hears a complaint about something done by an Aesin man; they make sure to succeed at any cost. Regrettably, they are equally good at bragging. Take everything they tell you with a pinch of salt. Impressing a woman is what they want. Men love to talk about their kills, women, and weapons. In the male society, their weapons measure their status. The women could care less about their blades and axes, but by pretending they do, they give the men hope and confidence. Aesin men tend to follow one of the professions below. * Hunters * Warriors * Berserkers * Skalds Cross-Gender Occupations The professions given above are the traditional divisions by sex within the house. Naturally, there are some who prefer to step outside the bounds of tradition and follow a path usually taken by the opposite sex. There are women who become feared and respected warriors. Though not encouraged, neither are such cross-sex attempts actively dissuaded. So long as the individual can stand teasing and prove themself, acceptance eventually comes. Fior-Righ The Aesin value their connection to nature and so allow it to become an important part of their Fior-Righ. Unlike most other houses, their test of survival is for real. If one is not worthy enough to become a wilder, they will die. The house cannot afford any weakness in the war because success will be impossible unless they are strong and efficient. As young childlings, perhaps age nine or ten, fledges will wake up, boys and girls together as a family, somewhere in the first. They'll have no tools or weapons to use except their minds and no one to rely on except their fellow Aesin. Danger will lurk behind every tree and bush, and they must function as a family to survive. If they survive a week, the house dispatches a band of hunters that tracks them down and brings them back. When they return, the High Lord performs the Saining ceremony where they learn their true names. Then it is time to take the Oath of Virtues to become a true Aesin Wilder. Childlings are told that even if one of them all and dies, they should not feel ashamed. They have served their house in honor and it is better to accept death before the dishonor of returning home weakened and dismayed. As long as they live by the virtues, they will manage to survive. There have even been, at times, those the house thought would die but, to their surprise, come home sooner than imagined. The Owl & the Runes The House blazon carries with it both history and power. In past times, it is said, they owned the ability to shape-shift to the form of an owl. It is a wise bird but also a strong predator. One can see this symbolism in the blazon. A golden owl stands centered against a grey background. On either side lie golden runes, Uruz and Ansuz, which represent the house's primal powers and strengths. Boon & Flaw * Boon: Nature's Touch: 'More than most other changelings, members of hose Aesin have a strong connection to nature. As lords of mortals and animals alike, Aesin changelings have the ability to speak with forest animals. To do so, one must make an Intelligence + Empathy roll against their Banality + 3 each time they wish to understand an animal. One may speak for a number of minutes equal to successes. * '''Flaw: ''Empathic Blindness: '''While still caring for their subjects, changelings belonging to House Aesin have a tendency to have a master-slave relationship with them. Nevertheless, they feel obligated to protect their loyal servants, and occasionally they might feel something else for them. In the end, though, Aesin keep their Deep Dreaming flaw, although the Mists upon reentry in Midgard have weakened it. Members of the house receive a +3 difficulty on all social rolls involving anyone other than nobles. There is only one other exception. For some reason, the Dreaming neglects this curse when dealing with the family that belongs to the mortal body that hosts the newly arrived sidhe. House Oaths * The Oath of Virtues is the Oath that marks a Wilder as an adult in the House Politics The Aesin rarely use threats or manipulation to achieve their own agendas. Their way is the direct approach. Why spend time lying when they can get what they want by telling the truth? Their words are as binding as an oath, and this honesty is what makes them trustworthy. Understand that others must feel they can trust Aesin on their words. If a house member decides to rely on the frailty of manipulation, plotting revenge is something best done in the dark, where no one can know or act against them. They make sure that they do not act against House Aesin's interests and few, if any of the house discover their tactics as such a sidhe will not be well thought of or trusted for using such wiles. The Nine Virtues Only once has the house strayed from the Nine Virtues, and it ended with the War of Courts. This must never happen again, and therefore the Nine Virtues have gone from guidance to laws. Live by them, honor them, and cherish their wisdom. They supersede any law or practice laid down by either the Seelie or Unseelie Courts. * '''Courage: '''Always stand for what you believe in, even if you are alone. Injustice must never go unpunished or unopposed. Do whatever you deem necessary, but do not remain silent. * '''Truth: Never do or say anything that causes you to be dishonest. If you act dishonestly or lie for some reason, prepare to take the consequences. * Honor: '''Honor is different for all of us, but it is akin to an emotion. It is knowing that you did the right, decent thing, and that you treat your subjects in a fashion they deserve. Be humble, but never let others take anything for granted. * '''Fidelity: '''Once honorably oathsworn, you must never break that bond. Remain loyal to your master, but also see to it that your subjects are loyal to you. If they are not, you must break the bond, as they are unworthy of it. You will pay the penalty for this, but better that than tied by oath to those who are unworthy or who are monsters. * '''Discipline: '''Discipline is a matter of thinking and acting that defines who you are. Though we constantly strive for discipline, it is hard to master, for there are many different kinds. Warriors might have physical discipline while scholars seek intellectual mastery. Never scoff at another's chosen form of discipline merely because it differs from your own. * '''Hospitality: '''We are one family and should help each other whenever we can. Treat others with kindness and respect. After all, there might come a time when you need hospitality yourself. We grant those who ask it formal hospitality for three days and 10 miles. During that time we extend food, shelter, the right of entertainment, and our promise of non-aggression, even to our most dire enemies. We expect them to comport themselves honorably in return. At the end of that time, those we have hosted are required to leave (unless it is impossible due to weather, illness, or immediate danger) and travel at least 10 miles away from our holding. Failure to do so may result in grave punishment or even battle to the death. * '''Industry: '''You must work long and hard if you wish to rise in rank. You must earn your title; we won't give it to you simply because of your birth. Our leaders are those who work hardest and accomplish the most. We of House Aesin always get the job done, one way or another. * '''Self-Reliance: '''Do what you can for yourself. Only when a task involves things you are incapable of doing should you ask for help. Do what you can for others, but teach them to rely more on themselves than on you. * '''Perseverance: If at first you do not succeed, try things another way. Never do anything that is not worth your time and effort. Doing such things only gains you credit for being stupid. Each of us has at least one special talent. Use it. Perfect it. Codes & Conduct House Aesin does not ignore the tenets of the Winter and Summer Courts; they simply modify them according to the Nine Virtues. Winter Codex (Unseelie Code) * Change is Good: '''Change can be both terrifying and joyful, as the house has learned from its history. It is a natural force that must never cease lest things become stagnant. Reverting back to old ways is not necessarily wrong. It is still change. * '''Glamour is Free: '''There will always be a supply of Glamour to find. It does not matter if it is the seductive dark or pure, warm Glamour. This substance is what sustains the fae, and to refuse it is to deny your self. * '''Honor is a Lie: '''Claiming honor without believing in it is disgraceful. Honor is not court or kith bound, and unless it is looked upon with respect and honesty, it become nothing more than a lie. * '''Passion Before Duty: '''There is little to say on this part of the codex. Aesin's duty is their passion. Summer Aesin (The Seelie Side) During the War of Courts, countless Seelie fell beneath Aesin blades. They were not the only ones who suffered during this tragic event. These days the house finds comfort in knowing that the Norns decided their fate long ago. The Unseelie of the house merely followed their path when undoing them. House members must put their feelings about Rigall and his actions aside and understand that their Seelie are not necessarily evil. Just like the rest of the house, they uphold the Aesin customs. What the two courts differ in is their views on life. Improbable as it may seem, there are occasions when the two sides are in agreement. They are, after all, one family. Ideologies aside, one must never forget that all Aesin bear the marks of both courts. Denying their dual nature is foolish, and this is their reason for embracing both summer and winter. Summer Codex (Seelie Code) * '''Death Before Dishonor: '''Dying in the name of House Aesin is honorable. Living as a coward is not. * '''Love Conquers All: '''Yes, but the Seelie have tried to define love into one single concept. Love in Unseelie. It is a force of change and is different for all fae. * '''Beauty is Life: '''Ask yourself what beauty is for you, the answer this: would I give up my life to protect what I find most beautiful? * '''Never Forget a Debt: Forgetfulness can be catastrophic. If one does not remember their debts, they might end up in a situation where they have no allies, for they have dishonored friends by failing to repay them what is owed. Only the foolish or dishonorable choose this path. The Escheat * Right of Demesne: '''Until now this law has been unnecessary. All of the Dreaming's children knew their rightful place, but with the commoner rebellion the Aesin must implement this part of the Escheat officially. * '''Right to Dream: House Aesin forbids wasting precious Glamour on feeble creatures such as mortals. They are supposed to supply the fae with Glamour, not the other way around. If a mortal cannot produce the nourishment an Aesin needs, they are expendable, but they must protect those who can. * Right of Ignorance: For many centuries, the Aesin have kept this law for the good of their people. With the return of the Jotunns, the Aesin are no longer sure that they can afford to. It is imperative that mortals know whom to serve in the coming war. * Right to Rescue: Save a life, earn a boon. * Right of Safe Haven: Freeholds are sacred; with this the Aesin agree. Right now they can afford to keep the war outside freeholds, but that may change soon. * Right of Life: Even the Dreaming must understand how foolish this law is. The Aesin are fighting an eternal war here, and there will be death on both sides. killing outside of war is anathema, and punishment must come to perpetrators. Of course, Aesin only implements this law when it comes to faerie life. The Shadow Court The chaotic world is exactly what the fools of the Shadow Court wish to create. Although the Aesin embrace Winter, they are nowhere near these maniacs. Changelings who belong to the Shadow Court want the winter to be eternal, never allowing summer to come. They deny faerie existence as creatures of change. The Dreaming thrives on change, and if it disappears, all will die and the Jotunn Dream will rule the Autumn World. The Shadow Court is a threat the Aesin must remove. Relations Exiled houses, mad commoners... what kind of world have the Aesin returned to? None of them sees the coming danger. As soon as the Jotunns' conquest of the Dreaming is final, the will come to Earth. Aesin decisions, Aesin guidance are what stand in the way of eternal slavery and despair. The time has come to end that which has been and allow a new world to take form. If the fae wish to avoid the dark future that threatens, they must make sure to cooperate and make sure to once more function as one. For Aesin to accomplish this, they need allies and friends, but their path is not easy. Enemies lurk around the corner even among those they consider trustworthy. Noble Relations * House Ailil: Fae more skilled in manipulation are hard to find. It is as if they have it in there blood to dupe others and always come out on top. Though disgusting to the Aesin, this house has much influence among the other Unseelie. They are, according to rumor, the leaders of the Shadow Court, and the Aesin must destroy their mad plan. Never trust them, and keep them close so you can watch the children of the canny dragon. If you let them fool you, they will use you and those you care for in ways you wouldn't dare to dream of. It may be that Ailil must be destroyed, but if they could be cured of their manipulative ways, they could be a force of great use against the true enemy. * House Balor: House Balor is an adversary on all levels. These children of the Jotunns have managed to fool the other Kithain by claiming relationship with the sidhe. The truth is that they stole the blood from captives during the War of Trees, and when they saw that their defeat came closer, the merged to form this house. The Aesin want nothing to do with them. They see through the serpents' lies and wait for them to show their true colors to the others. When they have done that, Aesin will strike back with vengeance for all the misery they have caused. Vengeance Night will look like child's play in comparison. * House Beaumayn: Of all the Seelie houses, Aesin has had the most conflict with Beaumayn. Once true nobles, the embraced the chill of iron and joined the crusades. Unlike Liam which refused to accept punishment for its crimes, House Beaumayn served time in Alfheim's dark prisons. As they are allies to House Varich, the Aesin must try to accept Beaumayn members and forgive them for their actions. But as things stand right now, the house barely tolerates them. * House Daireann: This is a house made up of warriors of great integrity. Unfortunately, not only their integrity is large; their mouths are about the same size. The Daireann cannot be trusted with secrets, but otherwise they are great friends and precious lovers. They come from Hibernia and other Celtic lands, and seeing them in action fills Aesin hearts with hope. The Jotunns had better prepare for heavy casualties. did you mention poison? No, they don't deal with such things! If you are so certain, you could ask them. With their penchant for blurting out everything they know, I'm sure they'd tell you. * House Dougal: This honorable house consists of flawed sidhe. They are the true creators of the Dreaming and take as much pride as Aesin in what they do. Creations of House Dougal are among the most beautiful things you can ever imagine. The fae will not survive the Dream War unless Aesin can convince them to supply them with what they need. This would not be a hard task if it were not for the fact that they are the puppets of House Gwydion. Where the falcon flies, the Dougals go. Break the link. Make them allies. * House Eiluned: This is a house too important to ignore. Nobles of Eiluned have access to forgotten lore and hidden secrets that Aesin needs at a time like this. Such an alliance will not be cheap, but must succeed. Find something valuable to them and trade with them, but never let them close. Never reveal an important secret to them, unless you wish others to know. As they sell secrets and knowledge to you, they do the same for others. * House Fiona: If they were as fierce in battle as they are in love, the Dark Ones would truly have a problem handling members of Fiona. If you ever fall in love with one of them, prepare to have your heart broken. The Fiona sidhe have a talent for falling in love and then going from one person to the next. On many occasions, the even go to mortals or commoners. Prejudice aside, they are in truth very stubborn and not easily frightened by danger, and for that they have Aesin's respect. Let them know the danger that lies ahead and see to it they understand what will happen with those they love if the fae loose. * House Gwydion: Summer lords is the name commonly used for these fae. Their strength and integrity make them worthy allies, and the Aesin cold surely use them if they could put aside their prejudice against Unseelie fae. Some say that they worked for the olds Ancient Tyr, who, according to stories, was a true follower of Justice, but I must doubt that. Ancient never feared change, and this is something House Gwydion dears to excess. Their manipulative skills can almost stand in comparison with those of the Ailil. when dealing with them, you are advised to trust your instincts rather than their words. * House Leanhaun: Think of Leanhaun and allow yourself to weep. These brave souls work hard for the continued survival of the fae. They spend their time musing creative mortals so that the worlds can heal. House Leanhaun dreams of a better world where there is no need for musing and where al can walk as gods one more. If there is anything you can help these noble souls with, do it. They are truly worthy of Aesin assistance. * House Liam: A Liam who dares to set a foot in Aesin holdings without first begging formal hospitality will regret it the second he enters. House Aesin has nothing but contempt for these traitors. Their cooperation with the commoners in the Accordance War did not come as a surprise to the Aesin; they have nothing more to lose. It is a shame, however, that they show no signs of remorse; if they would do that, House Aesin would forgive them for their crimes. After all, the Aesin are true nobles, and being magnanimous comes with the territory. * House Scathach: There are no other "commoner nobles" in Aesin eyes. Once the house treated them poorly, but when they decided to remain and protect the subjects still in Midgard, this left Aesin eyes clouded with tears and their hearts broken. Scathach nobility amazed them, and Ragnelf pronounced House Scathach to be nobles. It is an honor to make a friend in this house. The house did have plenty of disputes with the Scathach who returned to Alfheim, though. in honesty, the hose sees those Scathach as nothing more than repulsive half sidhe-half mortals, not like their kin who remained in the Autumn World. Nevertheless, they are members of a house declared noble and must be treated as such. * House Varich: These nobles are proud allies of House Aesin and the sovereign rulers of the Inanimae. During the time in Alfheim, Varich and Aesin worked closely together, and it is Aesin's hope that they can do so now as well. This gathering of nobles consists of strong and valiant warriors who work for change, just as the Aesin do, wish to be in control of the changes. The only dispute the Aesin have with them is that they withdrew into Alfheim so early during the Shattering. This move makes the house think that they care more for their own safety than for those who must be protected. Gallain & Others The Aesin have complex relationships with and thought concerning those not of the Great Houses. Some they find totally alien to their customs while others who are called alien or Gallain they think of as being as common as boggans. * Adhene: Once the serpents of the Dark Dream, the Adhene fell with their masters during the final battle in the Dreaming. As punishment, the Ancients imprisoned them and banned them from all silver paths. Recent activities in Midgard caused there release, and now the Aesin fear that they do the Jotunns' biddings on Earth. The Norns have assured the house that some of them wish to join them in their war against the darkness to redeem past crimes. The house must find those who are willing to switch sides and let them prove their trustworthiness. The rest of them who fight on the dark side are fair targets. The Aesin will find them and stop them by whatever means necessary. * Ancients: Once the house respected those the others call the Tuatha de Danaan, but when they did not stop Rigall and chose his side, they became the Aesin's adversaries. They were the reason that the events that ended with Vengeance Night unfolded, and the house will never forgive them for that, even if it was the Norns' will. Unfortunately, thanks to the prophesy the house knows that their destinies have a link to those of the Ancients. Unless they return, Ragnarök will never take place, and this will cause the world to remain stagnant. The house must find them and shepherd them back to Midgard... by luring them to war if necessary. This time, the do not have Rigall's forces to help them. Only when they arrive will the final battle begin. * Commoners: They are not to blame for loosing their way. The fault lies with the five houses exiled earlier. If they had not allowed the formation of the now dissolved (thankfully) Parliament of Dreams, the commoners would still know their true place in society. Although the Aesin need them in the war against the Jotunns, they cannot allow their crimes against their superiority to go unpunished. The house plans to find the leaders of their resistance groups and eliminate them, to show them that there is no room for disobedient commoners in this world. When the house has brought peace about and made them aware of the Dark Dream, they will thank the Aesin for coming back. Until then, commoners will hate and scorn them as oppressors. That consequence comes with being saviors of those who are ignorant of the need for salvation. * Gallain: None of the house is sure why these fae are called Gallain rather than accorded the same status as any other commoner. They are as much commoners as the satyrs or pooka, and the Aesin rule them accordingly. They value the freedom of spirit that fuels the clurichaun, the wisdom and connection with the Dreaming that the ghille dhu have. They can spend hours staring at the selkies' alien beauty and listening to their songs and tales of the sea. But do not think they should rule any more than the other commoners do. * Inanimae: Although House Aesin feels close to them and highly respects them, they acknowledge that Inanimae are under House Varich's jurisdiction. Unless one of them has committed a crime, the Aesin leave them for the Varich fae. * Jotunns: Twisted, cunning creatures born of the worst dreams conceivable, Jotunns are so cruel that the house cannot comprehend what goes on inside their minds. Their recent regroupings in the Dreaming made the house return to Midgard. Rumors of direct encounters with them in battle have recently come to the house but are still unconfirmed. They have dispatched messengers to investigate the matter. It is their wish to wipe them out, but they cannot do that if they want a new mythic age to arise. According to the old prophecy, they will fight the Ancients during Ragnarök. Therefore, the Aesin must try to keep them at bay and push them back as much as they can while they try to get the ancients to return to Earth. * Nunnehi: The Nunnehi are the original inhabitants of Concordia. Unfortunately, the house has yet to meet one. Maybe they can become allies? Prodigals Other Kithain name most of the following creatures among the Prodigals, or those who fell or turned away from the fae to become something different. The Aesin have their own thoughts on each of these but also include some, such as animals, that most other fae ignore. * Animals: Just like mortals, animals constantly evolve, making them equally in need of House Aesin's guidance. Imagine standing proudly alongside the great and powerful bear as the two of you battle the Dark Dream, or think it the little squirrel that sneaks into enemy camps and spies on your behalf. Love them and become one with the animals' surroundings. Unfortunately, mortals fail to realize the greatness of nature and continue to destroy it. Just do what you can to ease the animals' pain. Maybe one day the Aesin can harvest dreams from animals as well. It is worth trying as a last resort. * Ghosts: Never deal with the dead unless you have someone who has experience with them accompanying you. Listen to them only if they are honored ancestors. * Mortals: Mortals are both Aesin's subjects and foes. History has taught them that they cannot be trusted; they will only turn on the fae. They need strict guidance from House Aesin, and that is what they will give them when the time is right. In the meantime, the house uses them as cattle, harvesting their teams as they can. This is their true purpose for living. Of course, there might still be some kinain out there. Aesin hunters are doing their best to find them and bring them back into the fold. There are those among them who make the commoners tremble with fear. These mortals, known as ''Dauntains'' and Autumn People, oppose the fae. The Aesin need to put an end to their rebellion, but caution is wise when dealing with them. More than one faerie has fallen beneath their Banality-infested touch. * Vampires: The house has little knowledge of these creatures. When their paths crossed in ancient days, the Aesin met with some of them living in their forests. They closed a nonaggression pact with them. Unfortunately, when the Shattering came, they saw a chance to break the agreement. If they are still around, the Aesin have a score to settle with them. * Werewolves: For a murder committed, the Ancients forced one of their own to watch as his two sons fought each other to the death. The winning son, transformed into a wolf, escaped and spawned his own kin before the other Ancients caught up with him and chained him. His kin remain today. Once they were allies, but because of an ancient mistake, they are now enemies. The Fenrir, as the house calls them, are a powerful gathering of warriors. Unlike Aesin's other allies, the Fianna, these shape changers value Aesin's Norse traditions. * Wizards: The Aesin have had little dealings with these powerful mortals. They are an intriguing threat, and that is why the house lures them into dark forests and perform experiments on them. Honored Individuals * Queen Ragnelf * High Lord Magnhildr * Jarl Brondolf * Baron Bjorn * The Norns * Ivalde * Ingirun * Rigall * Joachim * Beatrice Treasures These treasures represent House Aesin's history. Garbled descriptions of them have passed down in the knowledge of mortals and spawned many tales concerning their making, their wielders, and their powers. Thus, the treasures of Aesin have served to fire the imaginations of Dreamers from early times to the present. * Eilaf * Tapestry of Fate * Berserker Armor References # CTD.''' Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming, '''pp. 33-51. Category:Houses (CTD)